Code: Kiss
by spacebunny1224
Summary: This is my own version of the episode "Xana's kiss" from the second season. Except Xana unknowingly causes some of the Lyoko warriors to express their true feelings for each other :) What will happen to certain relationships? read and see :D Please review as well! OxA and YxU and JxT
1. Chapter 1

**This is my own version of the episode Xana's Kiss. Except in mine it works out fantastic despite the confusion and jealousy. Please review even though it's not going to be that long. I've been working on my other story "Code: Forever" If you like this story you should really like my other one :) Little spoiler this is NOT a JxA pairing. If you don't like don't read. Its OxA instead. And YxU of course. Also disclaimer!I do not own Code Lyoko or the episode "Xana's Kiss. But I wish I did…:) Enjoy and review! **

Code: Kiss

Chapter 1

(No one's point of view)

Pulsations flowed through the ground in the desert sector of Lyoko and headed for a tower. It soon glowed red and tarantula's virtualized to guard it

Meanwhile:

UPOV

I sleepily rubbed my eyes and got out of bed. I suddenly remembered I was supposed meet Yumi for breakfast._ Crap what time is it? _I looked at the clock.

"I'm late!" I said outloud, "Odd get up! Our alarm clock didn't go off," I shook him awake.

"Ulrich.." he groaned putting a pillow over his head. I grinned at him.

"You don't want to miss out on breakfast do you?" I asked getting dressed.

That was all it took to get my sleepy friend out of bed.

After we both got dressed and raced to the cafeteria I noticed a frustrated Yumi walking towards me.

"Just what kind of game do you think you're playing? Did you think it was funny? Cause it wasn't!" She pushed me glaring at me. Odd just looked on as confused as I was.

"Is this because I'm late?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Cut the acting all innocent," she snapped, "I _saw _you. How could I not? You did it right in front of me!" She pushed me back again and I nearly lost my balance.

I narrowed my eyes at her, "Yumi what is your problem? Saw me do what? I'm confused."

She shot daggers at me, "You know what you did!" she yelled and I was sure everyone across campus could hear, "You _kissed _Emily! How could you? And you made sure I saw it. I don't know what makes me madder. The fact that you did it when I was waiting to meet you for breakfast or the fact that you're lying about it. I can't even look at you right now!" Yumi turned and stormed away.

"Yumi wait!" I went after her and touched her shoulder.

"YAH!" she said turning around kicking me in the face knocking me over. My vision was double for a few seconds as I just layed there staring at the sky.

"Just stay away from me, Ulrich," I heard her footsteps leave and Odd stood over me.

"Ok well that was just brutal," he said offering me a hand and helping me up, "How can you kiss Emily when you just woke up? That stumps me."

"That's just the thing. I didn't kiss Emily. You think she's seeing things? Or making it up?" I asked watching her go into the library.

"Why would she do that? And she doesn't see things that aren't there. She obviously seen somebody that looked like me kiss Emily. But who?" I scratched my head. I had a headache now. Yumi can kick hard.

"You guys can make up later. You know Yumi is crazy about you and can't stay mad at you that long. Come on good buddy let's go to breakfast. I'm starved and Aelita and Jeremy are waiting probably," Odd said and we started walking again.

We were about to walk into the cafeteria when Aelita ran up to us.

"Hey, princess. Where's Einstien?" Odd greeted. She didn't say anything she just stared at me. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Something you want to say to me?" I asked getting a little freaked out

"Aelita?" Odd said waving his hand in front of her face. She didn't look at him. She all of a sudden put her hands on the back of my head and crashed her lips against mine. I was in shock but I immediately pushed her away. I was disgusted I was being kissed by someone other than Yumi.

"What are you doing?" I asked looking angry at her backing up. All of a sudden she turned and ran away toward the forest.

"What the…has _everyone _gone crazy today? Why'd she do that? If Yumi had seen that she'd never forgive me." I said looking at Odd.

He looked frustrated at me, "Yes why did she kiss you? That's what I want to know," he mumbled kicking a rock.

"What's wrong with you now?" I asked getting angry.

"Nothing…I'll see you later ok? I want to think," he started to walk away.

"Wait," I grabbed his arm having a thought, "Odd…do you…_like_ Aelita?"

"What?...No!" he said yanking his arm away getting defensive. His cheeks turned reddish.

"Oh my god you do!" I raised my eyebrows smirking at him, "Since when?"

"Look I really don't want to talk about this. She likes you obviously," he said sticking his hands in his pockets and hanging his head down.

"Odd why would Aelita like me? She is Yumi's best friend and she knows we like each other. She's always trying to get us together like you. Do you really think she'd want to cause friction in our group by liking me? I think she's smarter than that. Also our relationship is more of a sibling kind. She wouldn't just walk up and kiss me out of nowhere. I honestly think this is Xana's doing. We should see if a tower has been activated," I said.

He thought for a moment, "Yeah, well until you can prove it's Xana, I'll be in my room."

He turned around and stopped. Aelita was right there smiling at him.

"Prove what is Xana?" she asked looking at him curiously.

"Aelita are you ok?" Odd felt her forehead.

"Yes, I'm fine why?"

"Well I don't know, I mean you just walked up a few seconds ago and kissed Ulrich," Odd said crossing his arms.

"What?" she looked confused, "I just woke up and you're the first person I said hi to today. I never kissed Ulrich why would I do that? I mean no offense, Ulrich, you're a graet guy and everything but I don't like you like…_that."_

I nodded, "None taken. See Odd? It couldn't have been the real Aelita that kissed me. Let's go see Jeremy. There has to be an activated tower."

Odd nodded looking like his happy old self again, "Ok. Aelita and I will get Jeremy and meet you at the factory. You have to go get Yumi."

I made a face, "You think she'll listen to me?"

"Well yeah. A Xana attack will help get you guys to make up. Besides Yumi would rather believe it's raining chicken bones than you kissing Emily on purpose," Odd said grinning.

"You kissed Emily?" Aelita asked making a face.

"No, but someone that looked exactly like me did. And somebody that looked like you kissed me just now. Odd wasn't too happy when he thought you kissed me," I said grinning at him.

"Shut up! Don't you have to go get Yumi?" he said his cheeks turning red looking at the ground. Aelita looked at him with a smile creeping up on her face and her cheeks also turning red.

"Yeah I'll see you guys later," I said walking toward the library smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Code: Kiss

Chapter 2

APOV

"Odd can I ask you something?" I asked as we headed for Jeremy's room.

"Anything, princess," he smiled sweetly at me. My heart fluttered and my cheeks warmed up.

"Well I was wondering…why were you upset when you thought I had kissed Ulrich?"

Odd looked down shoving his hands in his pockets and his cheeks went red, "Well um you see…the thing is…um..," he looked like he was trying to think of something, "Look I'm afraid to tell you why because it might make our friendship awkward, and I don't want that."

"Odd, I promise that whatever you say it won't change anything. We're too close for that," I smiled at him trying to look as cute as possible.

I had always had a crush on Odd since we first met. I'd just never told him because everyone thought I was "Mrs. Einstein" and I thought that was how it should be. I respected Jeremy and I didn't want to hurt his feelings so of course I went out with him. Even though there was no attraction for Jeremy, I was too shy to tell Odd that I liked him and I didn't want to be crushed if he didn't like me back. Not to mention we were supposed to be cousins. I figured I'd ignore my feelings and just be with who everyone thought I should be with, but lately my feelings for Odd have gotten stronger. I loved how even in the worst of situations, he could still cheer me up and make me laugh. He also was always trying to get me to have fun like a real kid should. Jeremy thought fun was over rated. Odd encouraged me to do things I enjoy, like mixing music, but Jeremy didn't. I mean don't get me wrong I adore Jeremy, I just don't like him like _that_.

"Ok…um well..," he scratched the back of his head, "Well I was torn apart when I thought you'd kissed him because…," he sighed and looked me in the eyes with I slight smile, "I think I'm in love with you."

Fireworks went off in my brain as I was completely overcome with joy. I turned blushing and hugged him tight to me. Some people around us stared, but I didn't care. He made a surprised noise, but hugged me back.

"I…I am so happy to hear you say that," I said squeezing him.

"You are?" he asked confused

I nodded against his shoulder, "I..I think I love you too."

I pulled back from the hug his cheeks going red, "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I thought loving you was wrong. Everyone says I should be with Jeremy so I did. Not to mention us liking each other would definitely cause friction in our group which would affect us fighting Xana. And we're supposed to be cousins so don't get kicked out of school," I sighed.

"Love is never wrong, princess. And we could keep us dating a secret from everyone and pretend we're cousins in front of them," he said grinning.

I thought about it for a moment before smiling back and nodding, "Ok. But I'll have to break up with Jeremy soon."

His smile faded a little and we started walking again.

"Yeah," he said, "But I feel pretty bad stealing you away."

"You didn't steal me, Odd. You've always had me you both just never knew," I smiled as we walked into the dorm building.

"Aelita?"

"Yes?"

"I…uh..," he scratched the back of his head his cheeks going red and then gently cupped my face his hands. Then he pressed his lips to mine and I blushed like crazy but closed my eyes. It felt so nice not wrong at all. Like we _should _be together. I kissed him back wrapping my arms around his waist. I was inexperienced at this and I hoped I was doing it right.

"What the…?!"

**Want to know who said that? You have to review to find out. I refuse to post any more chapters to this story until I have at least 3. I have better things to work on as it is like Code: Forever. And not including the one who already did review who I'd like to thank btw (Muffinmilk317) :) I like this episode too!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for reviewing! :) I'm a girl of my word so here you guys go! I didn't think this story was that good when I read back over it but thanks for your support! For all you Oddlita fans who are reading this you would really like my story Code: Forever so please check that out also and review! I like to know what my readers think of it. Anyway enjoy!**

Code: Kiss

Chapter 3

OPOV

I quickly let go of Aelita and we backed up from each other. William stood there on the stairs his mouth wide open in shock.

"Odd, I know it's a goal of yours to date every girl in our grade but…aren't you overdoing it a little? I mean that's your cousin!" he said with a disgusted face.

"We're not really cousins. It was a lie to get her enrolled here," I said gently taking Aelita's hand. She was blushing still and looking at me like I was crazy.

"Don't worry, princess. He'll forget all this soon anyway," I said winking, "Come on. Let's go get Einstein."

We ran past him up the stairs and he looked on after us confused.

"We should be more careful about that," Aelita said and we came up to Jeremy's door.

"At least with going back in time he won't remember anyway," I chuckled nervously. I was about to knock on his door when it opened and Jeremy stood there.

"There's an activated tower," he said scratching the back of his head. I raised an eyebrow. He looked nervous.

"We already know," Aelita said, "We were just coming to get you to go to the factory."

"Yeah, well," he cleared his throat, "A polymorphic specter _kissed _me. It appeared as Talia. So I immediately thought Xana because there's no way the real Talia would just come up and kiss me like that."

I chuckled, "Yeah we found out this morning. Yumi about murdered Ulrich when she thought she saw him kiss Emily."

He laughed nervously, "Let's go deactivate the tower. Where's Yumi and Ulrich?"

"I'm sure the lovebirds are already on their way," said Aelita smiling a cute smile. It made my heart flutter and I hoped I wasn't blushing.

UPOV

"Come on, Yumi. Will you give me a chance to talk? I can explain everything," I said following her as she stormed out of the library at the sight of me.

"I don't feel like listening!" she started running into the forest, "Just leave me alone."

I made an annoyed groan and ran after her. It took me a while to catch up pretty close to her. She's always been a fast runner. Finally I tackled her and rolled on top of her pinning her to the ground. Now she'd have to listen to me. She struggled but it was no use. I had her arms and legs trapped under mine.

"Stay still will you? God you're so stubborn," I said smiling.

"I have nothing to say to you, let me up!"

"I'll let you up _after _listen to what I have to say."

She looked at me angrily but finally relaxed underneath me, "Fine," she grumbled.

"Xana has activated a tower. He must have sent one of those ghosts that can look like anyone it wants to. What you saw was a clone of me kissing Emily. It was _not _me. I swear," I said sincerely looking into her eyes.

She looked less angry but not so sure I was telling the truth.

"Come on, Yumi. You know me. I'm not a liar. Besides there is only one girl who I'd love to kiss," I said blushing, "And I'm looking at her right now."

Her cheeks turned red and she looked away, "You swear you didn't kiss her?"

"Swear," I said getting off of her and sitting next to her.

She sat up and smiled at me. "I'm sorry I freaked out on you…it's just.."

"Just what?" I asked my heart pounded. I had good feeling about where this was going.

"I really like you, Ulrich. I thought we could just be 'good friends' but I admit…I hate seeing you with other girls," she looked down turning red again.

"Well me to, Yumi," I put my hand on hers she looked into my eyes and I immediately became lost. I decided to take a chance. Nothing could get in the way this time. Were all alone. No Willam or Sissy.

I leaned closer to her face, slowly. She closed her eyes and I did too as I shyly got closer to her lips. Then finally our lips were connected. I blushed like crazy. It felt way better then when she'd kissed my cheek or forehead in the past. My heart raced and I couldn't get enough of her. I'd wanted this for so long. She must have wanted it too, because she put her hand on the back of my head and knotted her fingers in my hair. I enjoyed the feeling and kissed her again a little harder. We were making out now and we just couldn't get enough of each other.

"Well look at that. The specter got a hold of Yumi. There's no way the real Ulrich would have the courage to do that," I heard Odd chuckle.

We stopped kissing and looked behind us. There was Odd, Aelita, and Jeremy laughing at Odd's joke. Yumi smiled and my whole face was red.

"So are you two ok now?" asked Aelita smiling at us.

"Better than ok," Yumi said giving me a hug. I smiled and hugged her back. I stood up an helped her up and our eyes met again. I knew that this was finally going to be the start of our relationship so I thought, _Thank you Xana!._

_**I'd like another 3 reviews if its not too much trouble :) So if you want to know what happens next review review review! Or else it'll be a week or longer before I post again ^.^ Thanks guys! Spacebunny out!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Code: Kiss

Chapter 4

OPOV

"Virtualization!" said Jeremy as I virtualized and dropped on the ground in the mountain sector. I landed on all fours next to Yumi and Ulrich. A few moments later Aelita virtualized and dropped next to me. I smiled happy to see her safely transferred. We could already see the activated tower ahead of us except we needed our vehicles to each it.

"Jeremy, we're going to need our vehicles," Yumi said. A moment later they appeared in front of us and Ulrich and Yumi jumped on the overbike and overwing before speeding off toward the tower. I jumped on my overboard and looked back at Aelita.

"Hop on, princess," I said and she giggled and jumped on putting her hands on my waist. I sped off and caught up to Yumi and Ulrich.

"Careful, there are six hornets heading your way," called Jeremy and we could see them flying toward us.

Yumi threw both of her fans and they hit two of them on target making them explode and one fired at us hitting Aelita's shoulder and she cried out in pain. I glared at the hornet and shot a laser arrow at it. I didn't miss and it exploded.

_That'll teach you to hurt my girl!_ I looked back at Aelita but she recovered from the hit and smiled at me. She looked as beautiful in her virtual firm as she did as her human form and I wrapped my tail around her.

"Energy field!" she said all of a sudden and fired a pink orb at a hornet making it explode.

"Nice one! Your energy fields are really cool!" I said firing more laser arrows at the hornets. I missed, but Ulrich jumped up from his bike spinning in mid-air with his sabor getting the last two.

"Good work guys. But you have to protect Aelita from anymore hits. She's lost fifty life-points already. It appears the hornets are getting stronger," said Jeremy, "Uh oh…"

"What's wrong, Jeremy?" Ulrich called.

"The polymorphic specter is in the factory."

"Then one of us should go back and keep it busy," said Yumi, "Who's going back?"

"I'll go," Ulrich volunteered, "I have a score to settle anyway since it almost made you hate me forever."

"Ok," Yumi said, "Aelita, you want to fire an energy field at him?"

"Sure," Aelita said firing a pink orb at Ulrich. He devirtualized and his bike went of the edge into the digital sea

Another hornet flew in out of nowhere and fired at Yumi. She groaned when it hit her and she devirtualized as well. Then it started firing at us. I fired a laser arrow and hit on target but not before it hit my overboard.

"Hang on, Aelita!" I said as it disappeared from underneath us and we fell. I landed on the cliff, but Aelita didn't and screamed as she fell.

"Aelita!" I yelled jumping off the edge. I saw her falling and I aimed my arm for her bracelet. I fired then her pretty pink wings appeared. She stopped falling and flew up to me as I fell grabbing my paw.

"Phew," I said smiling up at her as we flew back over the edge of the cliff.

(**Note: this happened in the episode "Kadic Bombshell" in the 4****th**** season. I do not own it although I wish I did :)**

"Thanks, princess." I said as we landed in front of the tower.

"For what? You saved _me_," she said smiling.

"Ok fine. We saved each other," I compromised grinning at her.

"That's better," she said as she went into the red tower.

"Jeremy, it's ok," I called, "Aelita is in the tower."

After a few seconds the red tower turned white and then white bubble engulfed me.

JPOV (earlier that morning)

I was back at my desk in my room and it was the 8:14 a.m. I remembered that Talia had come in at exactly 8:15 so I knew now she shouldn't come. Athough I did have a thought. Why would Xana send a specter to kiss me to cause trouble when there was no one around to see it?

The clock changed from 8:14 to 8:15 and my door opened like it had before. My breath hitched in my throat as I turned around to see if it was who I thought it was.

It was her. Talia was real, she wasn't a spector. She peeked through the crack in my door. "Um…Jeremy? Do you have a minute?"

I nodded and she came in her cheeks turning pink.

"Uh…Are you and Aelita…you know…an item?" she asked looking at the ground.

"Well…no..not officially. I think she has a crush on someone else," I said thinking of Odd. I saw the way she looked at him and I knew she had a soft spot for him. I didn't blame her. I wasn't exactly boyfriend material since I never seemed to have free time, and Odd was. I wasn't sure, but I think that Odd liked her back as well. He was always playfully flirting with her and calling her "princess". However Ulrich does that too, but not as often as he did. I might have blew it with Aelita, but maybe Talia was my second chance.

"Ok..well..um do you want to…maybe catch a movie with me? I understand if you don't want to but-"

"I'd love to,"I said cutting her off and smiling at her.

She smiled back her cheeks went pink again, "Ok. How about tonight at 7? I've uh always sort of had a crush on you," she said shyly.

I decided to take a chance. I stood up and walked in front of her and tilted her chin up so she looked at me. "I like you too, Talia," I said before gently pressing my lips to hers.

OPOV

I was back where I was this morning, walking with Ulrich to breakfast. Except instead of Yumi running up angry at him, both she and my beautiful Aelita came running to us smiling.

"Want to go to the movies, Ulrich?" Yumi asked smiling at him and taking his hand.

"Absolutely," he said and they walked away holding hands, "Later guys," he said giving a slight wave to us.

I looked at Aelita and wished I could take her hand. But I knew I couldn't. Not with people around.

"Odd, want to take a walk with me in the forest?" she asked giving me a pretty smile.

"Of course I do, princess. I really want to kiss you again," I said blushing.

"Me too," She said looking away trying to hide her cute blush.

We both took off to the woods. As soon as we were away from people's stares, I stopped and so did she. I blushed and took both of her hands before gently pulling her to me. She put her small hands on my shoulders and I wrapped my arms around her back. When I kissed her it felt amazing like before. I kissed her slowly just enjoying being connected to her like this again. I was in no hurry. I knew we had forever together.

** Awwww 3 Everyone is happy with the one they love. That is how I decided to end it :) Review if you think I should make a sequel of another episode with the pairing of Odd and Aelita and Yumi and Ulrich. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
